Red death redimtion pt. 4
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Red death redimtion pt. 4 17 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin a year ago In which the story goes on. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago Pyrogue “So you’ll be going back to the Society then?” Jekyll1886 "It seems the logical thing," he said with a shrug, "but I'm open to suggestion. Have you another idea?" ~~~ "No. I suppose I'll let you leave," he said, as he made his way to the tavern's exit. ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Do you wish me to apprise you of whatever comes of it?" asked Lewis, aware of Ezekiel's helpfulness in finding the seller and introducing Weir to him. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited "I, er... I suppose so?" he replied. "I'll be at the Bedford Hotel on Southampton road if you end up needing to contact me." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago "Ah, very good," returned Lewis. After the two had gone their separate ways, Weir returned to the Society. He was soon at the door of the day manager's office. "Helen?" he called as he knocked thrice. "Have you a moment?" ((Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I’ve always time for you, Lewis,” said Helen with a smile in her voice, the quiet shifting of dishes coming from beyond the door, “Please, come on in.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He did so, realizing he'd not yet eaten any lunch. "Thank you. I went again to that pub today--the one Hollis mentioned. "In point of fact, we nearly got to its door at the same time. He'd apparently had much the same idea we did, and was most helpful in pointing out the seller to me. He pretended we were colleagues, thus enabling me to approach the man in question without him bolting. I pretended to be a fellow researcher who needed as many samples as I could lay my hands on." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh?” She blinked at Lewis before shifting her attention towards locating a blank sheet of paper and a pen. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting him to continue assisting with the matter.” Another glance up to him, the latter utensil poised to write. “Is there anything of significance to report from your investigation?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Nor was I," admitted Lewis. Helen spoke again. "Indeed. "We spoke with the seller--I never did get his name--and it was agreed he would check with his supplier as to how many samples he could sell me and how much they would cost. We agreed to meet back at the pub in three hours' time. "I followed the man--Ezekiel stayed behind because he had no experience with this sort of thing and didn't wish to give me away. "The seller went various places in the East End, but eventually came to a building near the Burdett Road Bridge, far up the Limehouse Cut. It was marked as an East Indies emporium--and perhaps that is its cover; I did see a few Indian trinkets about. "There were several people inside--seven, including the seller, that I could see from my vantage point at the window. There were perhaps three in shadow, none of whom I could see clearly. One of these felt passing familiar, though I couldn't place it. "In any case, the ones I could see appeared to be of north Indian origin--they had beards and wore turbans. I'd not be surprised if the seller himself were Brahmin caste or perhaps even half white, though some of his features still mark him with the stamp of the subcontinent. The rest, though, appeared to be Sikh--they had their wrist bracers and daggers--definitely kshatriya--er, warrior--caste. "The group of them conferred with someone in shadow, after which a case that looked for all the world like a chemist's kit was produced. From this, the seller acquired three vials, which were wrapped with assiduous care before he left with them." Lewis very carefully extracted them from his waistcoat pockets and unwrapped them on Helen's desk. "Behold, the Red Death--enough to kill all of London three times over. Purchased in an East End pub for five pounds." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen took care to note his account of the events diligently, brow creased in quiet concentration. Only when a movement of Weir’s caught her eye did she glance up and notice the vials, her expression growing rather grave and pale at the sight. “Oh dear...” She turned her gaze to him. “I don’t suppose you’ve any sort of containment unit for these to prevent another outbreak?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Unfortunately, no. I thought I should ask Millie about it, as it's her bailiwick--if she feels up to it. I know yesterday took a toll on all of us." "I also thought I might ask Griffin if he'd be willing to get a better look inside that emporium. If those people would sell to Hollis and me, whom else might they sell to? Can you imagine if someone like Moriarty had gotten his hands on this?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Frankly, I’m afraid to—It has the potential to wipe out so much life...” Her voice threatened to break on the last word. “Such a crime shouldn’t have even the slightest chance of being committed.” Helen shook her head, then rose from her chair. “We’d best find the pair of them,” She said, referring to Millie and Griffin, “The sooner the vials are stored safely, the better.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Agreed," he concurred as he stood. With the utmost care, he re-wrapped the vials and stowed them back in his pockets. Helen and he left her office and were soon at the door to Millie's room. Lewis knocked thrice. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin )) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie answered the door promptly. Past her they could see Griffin at his desk frustratedly scribbling figures on some notes and comparing papers. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • a year ago “Hello again, Millie,” greeted Helen with a pleasant smile and dip of her head, “May Lewis and myself come in? We’ve a rather important matter to discuss with you.” ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis noticed Griffin behind Millie as she and Helen spoke. He doesn't look in a very good mood, Weir observed silently. "It's regarding the Red Death," he said to Millie in a hushed tone. ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy